The Untold Heroes
by jackreaper
Summary: During the events of the Twilight War, three heroes rise to help save their kingdoms and it's people. Follow as a soldier of the royal guard, a Zoran scout, and a Twili Priestess team up to unknowingly assist the Hero and Princess of Twilight in there quest to save the two worlds. Rated M for violence, swearing, possible nudity, and maybe some romance. Please review and critique.


"This sucks… This really sucks." The soldier mumbled to himself as he dodged a large black claw. 'Today was supposed to be my day off.' He thought as he struck back with his spear but the large demon looking creature, with a stone slab for a face, knocked it to the side and returned with a swipe of its' razor claws. 'I should be up at Hena's pond relaxing in a canoe with a pole in my hand by now, I was even going to pay the extra for her to come along. But no, some stupid monsters had to attack the throne room.' The claws sunk deep into the soldier's tower shield as he blocked the strike, the monster tried to rip the shield away from the man but his grip was too strong. Shocked that it could not over power the man the creature momentarily lowered its guard. Seizing the opportunity, he plunged his spear deep into the monster's chest.

Claws withdrew from the shield as it roared in pain and stumbled back, clutching at the hole in its' chest. It toppled over limply onto its back, silent and unmoving. The soldier watched as the creature erupted in a small explosion, its body turning into small, black squares about an inch in size. Hundreds of the little squares floated in place for a second before shooting up straight into the air, passing through the throne rooms large stone ceiling as though it wasn't there.

The soldier brought his attention back to the fight at hand, a difficult thing to keep track of as the room had been flooded with a black mist-like substance seconds before the battle began. It concealed the monsters as they entered the grand hall filled with fifty now blind guards. The man squinted to see twenty feet away, another man screamed as one the monsters brought its massive arm down upon him. Its razor like claws cutting cleanly through his chain mail as though it was made of paper. Blood sprayed across the marble floor and the other soldiers of the guard that were currently engaged with the creature. They poked at the creature with their swords and spears, drawing its' now undivided attention.

It swiped at them, claws cleaving four of the men cleanly in half. The three remaining guards moved in and stabbed their weapons into the creatures now exposed side, it groaned in pain but brought its arm back. Two of the men ducked under the massive limb, but the third wasn't fast enough as he was swatted across the room. His body slammed into a stone pillar, blood spewing from his mouth as his limp body slide down to the floor.

As the other two men were distracted by their comrades fate the creature grasped the first ones' leg and lifting him into the air high above its head, he let out a scream as his leg audibly crunched. His screams didn't last long as the creature brought him down like a club onto the final guard, crushing the man with his fellow guard. Leaving the two bodies in a heap the monster turned its attention to the guard that was twenty feet away, who had just slain one of its kind.

It rose to its hind legs as it pounded on its chest releasing a mighty war cry, dropping back to all fours it began to charge. In a swift, well trained movement the soldier brought the spear from its fighting position to its throwing position. In one clean motion he hurled the metal shaft towards the advancing creature, it pierced just to the side of the stone slab, sinking in deep just were the shoulder and the neck met. The beast fell to the ground and it slid to a halt just a few feet away before self-destructing like the previous one that he killed.

"Regroup and protect the Princess!" Called a deep voice over the battle. The Captain of the Guard and his lieutenant stood at the top of the stairs, swords drawn in a defensive stance waiting for any of the monsters to exit the mist and attack the princess. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, stood atop the stairs in front of her large stone throne that functioned as a base for a massive statue of the lands three goddesses. She firmly gripped her own sword as she watched helplessly as her men were being slaughtered in the black swirling mist, their screams filling the air as more were struck down.

Following orders, the soldier attempted to reach down and retrieve his spear, but before he could grab the weapon another creature rushed him. He ducked underneath the first claw and blocked the second with his battered shield, with each consecutive dodge and block the soldier was pushed back further up the flight of stairs towards the throne. Emerging from the black mist with the creature in toe, he came upon a level ten-foot gap in between the sets of stairs. He gripped the handle of his sheathed long sword and moved in close to the monster, it lashed out with its long right arm. The soldier leaped forward underneath the swipe and rolled behind the creature, quickly recovering to his feet he jumped onto its back while drawing his blade from its scabbard. In a single powerful swing he removed the beasts head from its shoulders, the slab disintegrating into the small squares before it could even fall to the floor.

The man felt the creatures body beneath his feet shuffle as it collapsed to the floor, he leapt forward off the large corpse just as it self-destructed. Landing he spun on his heel ready to dispatch the next creature to advance; however, when he turned the mist had all cleared. In the middle of the grand hall stood a dozen or so of the monsters, one held a guard up off the ground by their neck and crushed another guard beneath a massive foot. Risking a quick glance, the soldier inspected how many others had made it back to the second level with him, eyes widened as he realized that other than the Captain and lieutenant, he was the only member of the guard not dead or captured.

Footsteps echoed throughout the great hall, the princesses and her three remaining guardsmen shifted their attention from the group of monsters at the base of the stairs to three figures entering through the grand hall's towering entrance. A tall, slender humanoid in loose, black robes with long sleeves that hung almost to the floor decorated with turquoise symbols, approached the throne with two of the monster trailing shortly behind him. They flanked either side and where the other monsters had rough stone-like slabs for heads, these two's seemed to be made of a smooth metal. Probably a show of rank.

The middle humanoid who was obviously the leader of these unholy creatures, casually approached the base of the stairs that lead up to her highnesses throne. A large helm that resembled that of a chameleon adorned the leaders head, concealing his features and identity from the four remaining Hylains. The leader, or maybe master of these creatures would be a better term, halted before the bottom step and peered past the three remaining guards directly at their ruler.

"It is time for you to choose: surrender or die." Came a slightly distorted male voice from underneath the large helm, which oddly enough didn't seem to muffle it. As if on cue one of the monsters raised a captured guard into the air with one hand around his throat and began to strangle him, to demonstrate the urgency of the Princess's decision. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule… Life? Or death?!"

The Captain and his lieutenant both gasped in shock as they looked to the princess between them waiting for her response. The soldier on the stairs; however, never took his eyes of the enemy leader. At the Princess's order he would charge the man, if he could be called a man, and attempt to remove his head. Hopefully without their master the monsters would turn tail and run. He heard the princess release a conflicting sigh as she briefly debated the question in her head. Then the sound of clanging metal echoed through the throne room. The princess had discarded her sword to the floor, an unspoken show of surrender.


End file.
